


The Hat's Thief

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, set during PyeongChang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: It all happened in a moment.A swift wind was suddenly intruding between his hair, as a quick hand had stolen his beanie.Jun-Hwan looked behind and then in front of himself, recognizing the silly grin...





	The Hat's Thief

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK WHO'S JUMPING ON THE HWANYU BANDWAGON!  
> It is I, the Smut Queen, the Smut Dealer™, however you want to call me ;)  
> I'm happy people are starting to know this kid, because I've been in love with Jun-Hwan since last year XD  
> DISCLAIMER: I tagged underage because Jun-Hwan is 16, but I'd like to point out that he is old enough to have sex!  
> (Age of consent in Korea is 13, so yay, three years older)  
> This being said, ENJOY!

It all happened in a moment.  
A swift wind was suddenly intruding between his hair, as a quick hand had stolen his beanie.  
Jun-Hwan looked behind and then in front of himself, recognizing the silly grin.  
"Joesonghabnida!" he said to his friends, before following the thief.  
Alex didn't seem to care much; he laughed at those antics, before going back to talk with Kyueun.  
"Yuzuru, I swear! Give me back my hat!" he yelled in the corridor, as the Japanese was happily giggling and running away.  
He followed him for a while, half running, half walking, not knowing where the other was headed.  
He was used to this behavior; to chase Yuzuru through the rink, in Toronto, just to get back his precious red beanie.  
It was a way for the older boy to show how much he cared for the younger one: he would steal his hat only to steal a couple of kisses, later.  
That was what they had going on for some time.  
Jun-Hwan was sure that at the end of his chase, a silent kiss on his lips, with maybe just a bit of tongue, was waiting for him.  
He smiled at the thought, knowing full well that those kisses were the only reason for him not to get mad at the theft.  
And anyway, this time the Japanese had only stolen his Team Korea hat; it wasn't that important...  
"Yuzuru?" he tentatively asked, when he couldn't see him anywhere.  
From an half open door on his side he saw a hand shaking the prized possession.  
He immediately got inside the room, which he found out to be one of the many, empty and probably unused bathrooms in the Olympic village.  
"Come on, give it back…"  
Yuzuru giggled again, as he drove Jun-Hwan on a corner of the room, keeping the hat away from him.  
"Here, here" he then said, as he put it on the younger's head.  
Only he put it too much down, blinding Jun-Hwan with a mix of hair and soft wool.  
He laughed again, before attacking those beloved plump lips.  
Jun-Hwan relaxed instantly, breathing in the peculiar scent of the Japanese’s skin.  
He was getting his reward for catching the thief.  
He felt a certain uneasiness in Yuzuru's body, as he was holding himself back, while he was instead melting in that warm contact.  
He put his hand on the other's shoulders, bringing him closer, opening his mouth for their tongues to meet.  
He tried to capture those lips, to lick them, anything to not break that moment.  
But he also desperately wanted to see Yuzuru’s face, his post-kissing flustered expression and his coy smile...  
As he went to take off his beanie, Yuzuru's hand stopped him.  
The Japanese grabbed his wrist and put both his arms over his head, despite their height difference.  
"Don't take it off" he muttered in a commanding tone.  
The other hand trailed over Jun-Hwan's cheek, while their mouth were still enlaced in sweet, wet kisses.  
Until Yuzuru moved away, still holding the other's wrists.  
A finger found the button and zip of his trousers and was working swiftly on opening them.  
That’s when a strange sense of fear washed over Jun-Hwan.  
His blindness had enhanced his senses, making that kiss feel a lot more sensual than usual, and if Yuzuru was going to look inside his pants, he would have seen how aroused that exchange had made him.  
A hand pushed down his trousers and started palming his bulge.  
Jun-Hwan gulped.  
"Don't take the hat off, ok?" Yuzuru asked again, before freeing the trapped wrists.  
Jun-Hwan nodded silently, holding his breath.  
He heard a satisfied groan, as fingers took the hem of his underwear and pushed it down.  
Yuzuru seemed pleased by the view in front of him, and Jun-Hwan wondered about what face was he making.  
He felt cold air around his cock, then hot skin, then something soft and humid.  
As he felt saliva wetting the tip, he exhaled.  
He wanted to see Yuzuru doing that.  
He wanted to see his closed eyes and his open mouth, but he couldn't risk to make him mad by disobeying.  
So, since he couldn’t, he pictured it inside his mind, while breathing heavily; his senses already overloaded with pleasure.  
He put his hands on the wall beside him and threw back his neck.  
He imagined the teasing expression he would make while licking the underside, or the satisfied one when he would squeeze his base and feel his hardness…  
It was a slow torture.  
Every feeling was amplified: every touch burned; every sound was deafening; the smell of precum filled his nostrils; the taste of Yuzuru’s kiss was still lingering in his mouth.  
His cock was hitting against what he believed to be the back of Yuzuru's throat.  
The Japanese was putting so much vigor in his sucking and squeezing.  
He was desperately trying to milk his younger lover, for he longed to drink that forbidden seed.  
"O... Oppa..." Jun-Hwan whispered.  
The grip on his cock tightened even more.  
Yuzuru had come to love their kinky use of that Korean word.  
Jun-Hwan would always say it while making out in the changing room.  
It was his way of surrendering himself to the older boy, to let him kiss him as much as he liked.  
But this time it was for a different reason; this time they weren’t just kissing.  
His hands roamed over Yuzuru's head, between his hair, on his cheeks…  
Touching him softly, a silent way of saying "I'm close", and before he knew it he was already emptying himself in Yuzuru's mouth.  
Jun-Hwan was thankful he was leaning against the wall, because his legs were feeling like jelly.  
He felt Yuzuru standing up again and holding him in place, putting his clothes back where they belonged.  
Those well-known lips had met his once again, while two hands finally took off the hat.  
Yuzuru’s face was red and a bit sweaty, but he was smiling at him fondly.  
He looked dashing, like that was the look he was meant to have all the time.  
"And this was just the beginning" he muttered sweetly in his ear.  
"Of what?" Jun-Hwan replied.  
"Of your Olympic experience, of course..."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write the whole "Olympic experience"? Who knows... :DDDD  
> In the meantime, you can always check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) for some fully fledged Smut ;)  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)  
> 


End file.
